


"Sherlock, Really?"

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alliteration, BAMF John, Gen, watson's blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's Woes Prompt #17:</p><p>Watson's Woes - and another alliteration. This time, whump Watson woefully with an alliterative injury or woe of any severity. A swift stabbing or a gooey gumdrop? It's up to you to invent, write, and deploy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sherlock, Really?"

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** My wonderful friend trista_zevkia

Watson was used to woes, with his mental, mad genius of friend, sharp-looking Sherlock. But being beaten up in a back alley, with a bleeding brain and a blinding pain in the plain posterior of the parietal part of his cranium was too much to bear.

 

With rage and revenge John started to shoot and shout to his friend, while the fiend who created the condemnatory concussion he crushed.


End file.
